User talk:DancePowderer
Archive 1, Archive 2, Archive 3, Archive 4, Archive 5, Archive 6, Archive 7, Archive 8, Go Ahead and Strip my Rights Since MasterDeva has started to do the misnamed images, you can go ahead and strip my rights, now. I had fun, but there's no reason for me to stay if I'm no longer needed. The task is up to someone else who earned the position, now. If you want to give me back admin powers for any other task, don't hesitate. I'll accept, though if you choose someone else over me, I won't be offended. Thanks for this. 07:02, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Toys? I don't see how the page about the toys has conjectural title, seeing how it was stated in 701 that Dressrosa was inhabited by living toys. If there's a better reason that I missed, sorry, but right now I think the page should be restored. 12:24, March 19, 2013 (UTC) OPN I think you forgot to change his ban http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/User:OnePieceNation 14:02, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Cat I'm in the chat now. What did ya need? 04:27, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Quite simple, really. In the template here, you should fine two parts that look like this: . Just delete the second one. If you want to merge the old news with the current, put a line " | " after "the tied poll is continuing, and new votes are needed." then type " Poll on MasterDeva's admin status ends on April 4, 2013. ". All a matter of cut & paste, really. 05:23, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Got it now. I was wrong about adding a line. Instead, add asterisks * to add bullets. Add the asterisk before the forum poll rules announcement, hit enter (to make a new line), then add another bullet for MasterDeva's forum. I put it on the bottom of my subpage if you need a cheat sheet. 05:44, March 28, 2013 (UTC) No problem, but I only put the bullets in because I thought you wanted both news to be current. Heh. It's MasterDeva who fixed the alignment, really. 18:35, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Blog Rules Unfortunately, my blog did not break a single blog rule. Therefore, please restore it to its original state. 07:23, April 1, 2013 (UTC) :Come on DP ( _ _) everyone likes to have some fun in while. I remember someone who turned-off blogging just for shit and giggles on last April Fools day >_> .. wait, was it April that time? .. well I do agree that the "Sabo Alive" blogs are getting out of hands but this one was absolutely for shits and giggles as well. We all know that he is dead causes thats what it says one his article page ^_^ 03:19, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Blog Spoiler Alert I wrote both days, when do you want me to release? 02:18, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Join Day of chapter 704,10:53 eastern time. How long do you think it will take before someone will post a blog about Rebecca joining? Bc we both know they always do when a strong female shows up. Day of chapter 704, 10:54 eastern time... How long will it take before someone writes a pointless message at DP's Talk Page? Oh, it looks like it already happened. PS: Stormbaron, or whoever that wrote the message, remember to sign them by adding in ~~~~. Just a notice... WU out - 15:01, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Request from Wikia Hey DancePowderer, We’re conducting a survey of Wikia’s most passionate Anime users. Your depth of knowledge on these topics inspires us to learn more about Anime and why it appeals to so many of our users. We’d appreciate if you took a few minutes to complete this short survey. ' '''If you have any other Wikia friends that you think would be interested in taking this survey, please let me know! ' '''Thanks, Abarlas (talk) 23:54, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Take survey here: https://wikia.qualtrics.com/SE/?SID=SV_dgRoStluxU61UeV Coffee http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Coffee_Shop_Corporate_Raider#Sabo Coffee wishes to be unbanned. 02:04, April 4, 2013 (UTC) About gambling I see that you deleted my blog, not surprised but rumors are sure misleading on why you deleted my blog. You say gambling is bad and make a gambling blog yourself .. you say its alright cause its imaginary money .. well so are the avatars .. they are not real photos of members .. they are not worth anything .. the are just something fancy to have beside your username. No harm done and no money cuts from your back account. So from which ever way you look at this, my blog was nothing that indorsed gambling, it was simply for everyone to have fun. So I will kindly request that you undo and bring back my blog .. or delete your blog. If my blog can't stay then so can't yours. Justice should be equal. 14:50, April 4, 2013 (UTC) TMF Affiliation Hey. You haven't replied to my previous message about an affiliation with TMF. Just wanted to make sure you saw the message. The Gadfather (talk) 17:26, April 4, 2013 (UTC)